


Since we were all alone

by elliceluella



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: “This is nice,” Aziraphale says, swaying like a rather drunk and limp coconut tree. Crowley moves closer on instinct, just in case. “What’s it called?”“Definitely not bebop,” Crowley says, sniggering when Aziraphale looks disapprovingly at him.“Are you never going to let that go? It was one time, Crowley,” Aziraphale says, petulantly. “One time.”





	Since we were all alone

“This is nice,” Aziraphale says, swaying like a rather drunk and limp coconut tree. Crowley moves closer on instinct, just in case. “What’s it called?”

“Definitely not bebop,” Crowley says, sniggering when Aziraphale looks disapprovingly at him.

“Are you never going to let that go? It was one time, Crowley,” Aziraphale says, petulantly. “ _One_ time.”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “It’s by The Outfield. A rock band,” he says.

Aziraphale hums and repeats “rock” to himself, still swaying to the music. Crowley would call it dancing but that’s stretching the truth a tad too much, even for a demon.

“What are you— C’mere,” Crowley sighs and stretches his arm out towards Aziraphale, who takes it with the strangest look on his face Crowley’s ever seen, like he’s impressed and mocking and giddy all at once.

It’s no disco move from his disco glory days— a hex upon anyone who turned up their nose at his dancing and called it _bad dancing_ — but it’ll do. Aziraphale’s pressed up close to his chest, almost tucked under his chin, the hand that’s not in his is curled around his shoulder while Crowley’s is on Aziraphale’s waist.

This is the only angel, the only being in the _universe_ , that could make him slow dance to a fucking rock song.

And he doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Feels nice to move like this,” Aziraphale murmurs, tightening his hold on Crowley’s shoulder. “Reminds me of the ga—”

“You’re killing me here, Angel. How the hell does this even feel remotely like the gavotte?” Crowley whines.

Aziraphale shrugs. “It makes me feel...well, good in a similar way, I suppose.”

“Oh I know another dance that’ll make you feel good,” Crowley says and pointedly looks at the bedroom before smirking slow and smug at Aziraphale. “Better than good, even.”

“Must you always be so crude?” Aziraphale asks with a raised eyebrow and zero conviction and, when Crowley doesn’t budge, simply turns and pulls Crowley along, smiling when Crowley laughs and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He really doesn’t mind this new chapter of the rest of their lives one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Always on the [tumblr](https://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/), as usual. Come say hi!


End file.
